Scream
by Tiffierene
Summary: *song inspired fic* Kagome's inner turmoil when faced with being stuck in the Feudal Era, but Inuyasha has chosen Kikyou. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: I have to thank everyone who has been waiting for me to post something new after all these years. I know I've taken far too long to do just that. I apologize greatly! I beg for your utmost forgiveness, and promise that I will do better about posting more.

Disclaimer: We all know I am nowhere near talented enough to come up with such a great story plot as Inuyasha, nor am I creative enough musically to write such an amazing piece of music that has inspired this fic, Scream By Katie Armiger. So, now that all necessities are out of the way, please enjoy!

On with the story!

Scream

By: Tiffierene

Thinking back, I don't know why I was so surprised when he told me his decision. I always knew I was second compared to her. So all I did was smile, say it was okay, and let him leave with a brief hug and a parting ''I knew you'd understand." There was no questioning, begging, or tears as he left to find his beloved. Nor were there any throughout the remainder of our journey, towards him anyway. For a time, being surrounded by my friends in this Era kept me distracted, with the whole locating the last of the Shikon no Tama and defeating Naraku stuff. Although now that the jewel is complete, Naraku destroyed, and me unable to go back home, there is nothing keeping me from continuously thinking about everything that has happened.

At first, after the others figured out what his decision was, they kept asking how I truly felt and giving me pitying looks. I let their questions, and my hurt, roll off my shoulders. I would just give them my biggest smile and gently inform them I was just glad he was happy. Always saying and acting as though it was of no concern to me. They didn't need to worry about my shattering heart, since they had so much they had to worry about in regards to their own circumstances. So I just suffered in silence. Like those actresses from home, I've been wearing a mask to hide my true feelings from my "audience."

It's just before the dawning of a new day, and I have finally been able to slip away from the group's watchful eyes. Of course, I had to sneak out at the most ungodly hour while everyone was asleep, but there was no other way. Being so caught up in my own thoughts, I had to have walked for who knows how long, it felt like hours but could have simply been minutes. Subconsciously though, I know I'm just out of hearing range of those with superior hearing in our rag-tag group.

So, here I am now, in this desolate location, looking out at the vast landscape of rolling plains and distant mountains. Being here is the last place I truly want to be, but I know I must. The silence is welcoming, but completely suffocating. After some time of just standing here, the tears unexpectedly start flowing and I'm doing everything I can to keep from losing all control of my emotions. I keep trying to stop the tears, but now I'm unable to stop the gut-wrenching sobs from escaping. My whole body is shaking from my cries, and with each sob I feel myself steadily breaking further. Finally, I give in to my shattered heart, drop my mask, and succumb to the pain that has been building up. I've finally come undone. I'm no longer just crying, now I'm screaming. As the next heart shattering scream is wrenched from my body, I wrap my arms around myself, unable to hold it together anymore.

As my cries of woe finally start to subside, the sun has finally crested the distant, peaking mountains. I'm still struggling to catch my breath and to quell the telling hiccups that have accompanied my sorrow, but, with the coming of day, I'm becoming aware of my surroundings. With this awareness, I soon realize that it's no longer my own arms that have such a firm holding of my being. There is nothing I can do as a shiver down my spine and a shaking breath is ripped from my body as I hear a pained plea. "Why have you held such pain in for so long?"

A.N.: Well, let me know what you think. This was an idea that hit me at midnight and wouldn't leave me alone until I put it down on paper. Any and all criticism is accepted, just please be gentle since I haven't written anything in years.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: I have to say thank you to everyone that has followed and reviewed up to this point. I was truly worried that I wouldn't get anything since it has been 6-7 years since I've written anything other than a resume for jobs. So please continue to read and give constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: I'm too broke to be sued, so please be on your way.

Inspiration tunes: "Give in to Me" by Leighton Meester and Garrett Hedlund, "Steady Me" by Hollyn

Enough with all mushy "Thank you" jargon. ON TO THE STORY!

Scream

By Tiffierene

Never had I seen someone with a pain that could equal mine. At least not one who openly vocalized everything I did not. I know she was not expecting me to be near that clearing, but I'm glad I was. At first I just watched, believing she knew I was there. I watched as her shoulders tensed, knowing I had been caught staring upon her beauty heightened by the glow of the waxing moon. There I stood waiting for her to turn around and confront me, but all she did was bring her hands to her face and proceeded to wipe furiously. Even in her reluctance to show her emotions, she was/is beautiful.

Never had my heart clenched the way it did, as when her muffled sobs first hit my ears. But never had anyone ever almost brought me to my knees with such pain as when the sobs became more pronounced then ultimately screams. That first scream, I was frozen, undecided what I should do. I knew such a display of weakness was being shown only with the thought of being done in privacy. My deciding factor to finally go to her, to comfort her, was when even amidst her pain she was doing everything to still hold herself together. At that point, something inside of me broke and I knew I had to be the one to comfort her, to be strong for her when she could no longer be strong for herself. So I held her.

How long? It felt like forever, but was realistically only minutes. When she had finally started to get control of her cries, I held her more firmly to myself. Giving her every ounce of comfort I had never considered giving to another. With the last of her sobs, leading to only hiccups, I don't know what had possessed me to ask her what I did.

It has been three years since that day, and she is still as beautiful as the day her tears cleansed my soul and washed away my own sorrow. No, she is even more beautiful, holding and taking care of our first born, Nobuyuki. She still has a lingering sadness in her eyes that will always be there since the well still refuses to let her visit her home. I can only imagine the pain that she is going through, but selfishly I am glad she is unable to return. I do not know where I would be now, if not for her and our son. Though even with my selfish thoughts, I still do not stop her from returning to and trying the well once a year.

Looking up from her caring of our child, she graces me with a teasing tone as she asks, "Why are you all the way over there? Do you not wish to hold your son?" She stands, and proceeds to bring the babe to me as I push away from the entrance and we meet halfway. "Nobu has waited long enough for your return." She laughs as she transfers him to my arms, and waits for her kiss. "As have I, my love." She states in that silky tone of voice that continues to cause my stomach to clench and heart to race.

Cradling the bundle with one arm, I gaze down at her before pulling her in for the kiss I know she has been waiting for. "My leave was for naught more than two days." I chuckle as I pull away from the kiss. "That was with rushing my obligations to return home to you sooner, Love. I know for sure you have had your hands full with your Shippo, our Nobu, and Sango visiting with her and Miroku's brood of heathens, to miss me this much."

She laughs heartily. "Let us not forget about Rin, as well. I had quite the house full these couple days, but no matter how busy this house may get I shall always miss you dearly when you are not here. Not just I anymore now, but our dear pup as well."

With one arm still firmly around my love's waist, I once again dip my head to kiss her passionately. Then with just barely any space between our lips, I whisper, "I love you, Kagome, my heart."

She closes the space with the same amount of vigor as she did when I first told her I loved her, though, still careful of our pup. "And I love you, Kouga."

A.N.: And it's complete! Good, wasn't it? Well, tell me what you think! Please review! Don't hesitate to give constructive criticism. If it's a lot feel free to PM me, any and all help is acceptable!


End file.
